


Origin

by ladywinter



Series: Legends of the Fox-wife [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/ladywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original legend of the fox-wife, which is contain the themes that fic in this series are based around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin

Once there was a woodsman who roamed the wide wide forests, strong and sure and swift, and had everything he needed except a companion. He spent the seasons longing for someone beautiful and understanding and finally he met her one evening in a clearing.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"If you trust me," she answered.

And so it was, and they lived for awhile happily and well, devoted and true. But woodsman had a hound who became more and more hostile to the lady from the woods, and one day it attacked her so viciously that she lost her human shape.

The fox ran, frightened, leaving her heart behind. The woodsman tried to follow, but she was swifter still.

"You may be a fox," the woodsman yelled into the forests, "but I love you! I love you! Come back when you can; you will always be welcome!"

Eventually she heard.

And every evening thereafter she stole back and slept in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This will be a series of KakaNaru/NaruKaka stories loosely based on the fox-wife legend, which I'm very fond of, since it's one of the few myths where a spirit married a human where they're actually happy together. The above story is a rewritten version of the variant of the legend I found.
> 
> If you have an idea/request, I'd like to hear it! I'll credit you in the story I use it in. =)


End file.
